My First Night Home
by Triteia624
Summary: Triton feels sad his first night home because he's ashamed. When Neptune goes to comfort Triton, he tells him something he'll never forget.


I swam outside in the smiting area, sitting myself on the edge of the cliff. The sun's last few rays of golden light shone on my green skin, making me glow. It was the first time in a thousand years that I'll see it sink below the horizon and not under the tropical trees and plants back in my little prison in the Island in the Sky.

It was my first night home in Atlantis. I've been imprisoned by my dad in the Island in the Sky for 1,000 years, waiting to get out of that stupid cage. When that yellow sponge set me free so I can get to my father's birthday party, I took my revenge on my father by locking him and everyone else in a cage and destroying Bikini Bottom.

My father was set free by the sponge and his chubby sea star friend, and at first, he was mad at me. But after seeing what I've done to Bikini Bottom, he was glad that I've used my powers and hugged me. I felt so happy when I let him ravel his arms around me so gently; it felt like two chemicals have been placed in one container, causing a bubbling result.

When we arrived home, the first thing I did was rip down all my posters and awards that I kept in my room; they remind me too much of the old, rebellious me. I placed them in a box and stacked it in the basement. Afterwards, I had dinner with my parents (Heck, I didn't eat anything for a thousand years, but I was able to eat politely.). Finally, I decided to be alone outside in the smiting area. I always go there when I want to be alone, whether I'm upset from a fight with my dad, when I need to cry, or just when I'm just sad. That's why I'm here; I'm sad.

I know I'm supposed to be happy that I reunited with my family, but I'm not. When I hugged my father, I said that I loved him, but did I mean it? The thought of me yelling at him, "I hate you!" suddenly hit me. I closed my eyes tightly and sniffed. I felt ashamed of what I said to him that day so many years ago.

Just then, I felt something soft and warm surround me. It was a blanket. Then, a hand clasped my arm gently. I looked up and saw my father looking down at me. His eyes were filled with sympathy and love.

He said with great concern, "Triton, you're so quiet. Is something wrong?" What should I tell him? _Maybe I should lie_, I thought. I said, "Uh, I just wanted my alone time. You know, in a quiet sort of way?" My father made a look that told me he isn't buying it. "Son, I know you're hiding something from me," he said gently as he sat next to me. "You don't need to…" But I snapped back angrily, "I just want to be alone, okay?" I turned away shamefully, feeling tears coming on in my eyes. I felt my lips tremble and hid my face in the blanket so my father wouldn't see me.

My father sighed and lifted the blanket off my head. He held my cheek and said, "Talking about your troubles is better than keeping them to yourself." I felt tears rolling down my face, and the urge to say what I feel was pushing me off limit. Finally, I blurted out, "I'm ashamed of what I've said to you!" and covered my mouth with both hands. My father sat there frozen with a confused face.

After a long pause, he asked, "What?" I uncovered my mouth confused. Noticing my expression, he asked more specifically, "What did you say to me that you were ashamed of?"

I knew I couldn't find a way around it. I had to tell the truth. I took a deep breath and explained, "Remember when you locked me away that day? When you left the Island in the Sky, I yelled to you…" Something caught my throat that made me stop. I tried to let it out, but my shame held me back. My father sat there, waiting for me to spill it. Finally, he said, "You yelled that you hated me for banishing you." I paused. After what seemed like a few minutes, tears filled my eyes. Before I knew it, I was crying on the spot in front of my dad. "Yes! That's why," I admitted, crying even more.

I then felt two strong arms coil around me. Soon, I was resting my head on my father's chest as he embraced me. My arms held the blanket close to me as he did so. He said in my ear, "That's it. Let it out." I cried even more for what seemed like hours.

I finally calmed down and opened my eyes. I wiped my tears away and sniffed softly. I looked up at my father, who smoothed down my hair and cupped his hands around my face.

"I know what it's like to be ashamed," he said, wiping my remaining tears away. "I was ashamed of hating my mother." He sighed. "When I was a baby, she gave me away to Marina, my step-mother. I found out about my origins when I overheard Marina talking to a guard about it when I was your age, how my mother hid me in an empty clam, sent it down a river, and reached her. She knew her because of a note she found in my blanket." He took a deep breath as if he was about to reveal something shocking. "I hated her so much for what she's done; I angrily destroyed what became the ruins of Atlantis in a fit of rage. When my mother realized I found out the truth and tried to comfort me, I yelled, 'You are not my mother! If you loved me, you wouldn't have let me go!' My mother ran from the ruins in tears. I never knew I would regret what I've said."

I sat there, hanging on to every word. I couldn't imagine my father saying something so harsh like that. Suddenly, I thought that saying that was worse than yelling, "I hate you!"

I asked curiously, "So, why were you ashamed in the end?" My father looked at me and admitted, "Because, after I defeated my father, Cronus, I realized she gave me up to save my life." He sighed and continued, wiping a tear away, "Cronus wanted me and my brothers killed so we won't take his place as ruler of the world, but my mother instead wanted us to follow our destiny without Cronus in the way. She abandoned me because she loved me, like how I banished you because I love you."

I never felt shocked. My dad suffered the same way I did, only younger? I felt so sorry for him. He was starting to shed tears as he said, "When I saw her again, I fell into her arms and apologized for hours. She forgave me and told me what became my lesson; sometimes when you feel bitter about someone and you feel ashamed afterwards, just remember that it's never too late to apologize."

Those words made me fall into my father's arms and say in a soft voice I never spoke before, "Then it's never too late for me to say, 'I'm sorry.'" My father smiled and hugged me back. "It never is," he agreed. "I love you, Son." I smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Dad." We then saw the sun finally sink below the horizon. We headed back to the castle. Before going in, I said to my father proudly, "I'm never going to forget this night."

And now, I treasure that moment for the rest of my immortal life.


End file.
